Chris Tuscherer vs. Tim Hague
After the fight's controversial decision went to Chris Tuscherer, Tim Hague was cut. The Fight The first round began. Hague flashed the jab early. Tuscherer pressed forward eating an elbow and they clinched. Four twenty-five. Tuscherer kneed the inner thigh. And again. Four fifteen. And again. Not much going on. Four minutes. Tuscherer worked for a single, Hague was defending. Tuscherer kept working for it but Hague stuffed it. They broke. Three thirty-five. Hague landed a right hand. Tuscherer landed a good left hand dodging an uppercut. Three fifteen. Tuscherer landed a good leg kick. Tuscherer landed a good right and a left. Three minutes. Hague landed a big knee to the groin and the fight was paused. Another low blow for Tuscherer. Poor bastard. He paced in the corner. They continued. Tuscherer landed a really good right hand. Tuscherer landed a good leg kick, that one hurt. Hague landed a good body kick. Two fifteen and they clinched and broke. Two minutes with Hague showing good head movement as Tuscherer pressed forward with fast hands. Hague landed a brutal leg kick. Tuscherer missed a high kick. One thirty-five. Hague landed a good right hand. They clinched. Tuscherer kneed the inner thigh. One fifteen. Hague landed a left hand inside. Tuscherer worked for a single. Hague worked for a standing guillotine with one minute. Tuscherer avoided and Hague stuffed another single leg. Nice takedown defense. Thirty-five. Hague landed a left hand inside. Tuscherer kneed the thigh. And again. Fifteen. Tuscherer broke with a knee to the body. They clinched again. Hague stuffed another single. The first round ended. 'Don't wait for him,' they told Hague. The second round began. Tuscherer landed an inside leg kick. Tuscherer got a single to half-guard nicely. Hague worked for a kimura on the left arm. Tuscherer defended. Four twenty. Tuscherer landed a pair of right hands. Tuscherer landed a good forearm. Four minutes. Tuscherer landed a pair of left hands. Hague stood to the clinch, Tuscherer worked for a tight standing guillotine. He let it go breaking with a knee to the face. Hague took a deep breath. Three thirty. Tuscherer landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Tuscherer was really tired, he walked away. Hague walked away. Wow. Three minutes. Tuscher landed a right hand. Two thirty-five. Hague took another deep breath. Tuscherer landed another nice leg kick. Two fifteen. Hague stuffed another single to the clinch. Two minutes. They broke. Tuscherer landed a right hand. One thirty-five. Tuscherer landed a body kick, partially blocked. One fifteen remaining. Hague was taking deep breaths. Hague landed a flying knee partially. They clinched with one minute. Tuscherer kneed the leg. Tuscherer worked for another single. Thirty. Tuscherer landed a left hand inside, an elbow actually. Hague landed a good right hand. A good left hook. They clinched with fifteen. Hague kneed the body nicely. The second round ended. 'One round for your family, okay, you need to suck it up,' Hague's corner told him, and 'stay busy and you'll win' and 'steal this round from him and you've got it.' 'Do not turn your back on this guy, this is not sparring, this is a fight, this is whether you're gonna stay in this Octagon or leave this Octagon,' Tuscherer's corner scolded him stoutly. The third round began and they touched gloves. Tuscherer landed a nice uppercut. Hague pressed the pace. Hague landed a nice right hand and a big left hook and a solid right hand and another and a right hook. They clinched. Hague smelled blood. Hague landed a pair of body shots. Tuscherer was tired. Hague shoved Tuscherer to the fence. Hague landed a haymaker right. He got a shove takedown to side control. 'Get fucking up right now!' Four minutes. Hague went knee on belly and mounted, Tuscherer gave up the back, Hague was high, they turned and Hague stuffed a single and turtled him up and landed shots in under with three thirty. Hague landed a big right hand and some hammerfists. Tuscherer pulled half-guard and retained guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Hague passed to half-guard. Hague was taking a breather. His chest was heaving. Two thirty-five. Hague mounted. He turned for an armbar, he basically had the back. He turned and had the back again. Two fifteen. Hague landed a big hammerfist and some left hands in under. He turned on top to half-guard with two minutes. Hague landed a big elbow. One thirty-five. Hague looked for a guillotine or a D'arce from the top position. One fifteen. Tuscherer gave up the back again, Tuscherer turned and had the back himself. Tuscherer laid there. Hague on top in half-guard with one minute, Hague landed some big body shots there. Tuscherer was cut on the top of his head. Hague landed some body shots. Thirty-five. 'Sit up and punch, Chris!' Hague looked for a kimura. He lost it. Fifteen. Hague mounted. The third round came to an end. Rogan thought that he won. The crowd booed and Hague was in disbelief.